


Thieves

by jsuislfrost



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Art thief!Will, Jewelry thief!Nico, M/M, Prison AU, solangelo, space prison au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsuislfrost/pseuds/jsuislfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traversing the galaxy in search of adventure and new civilisations with new art styles to steal and sell on the intergalactic black market? Yes. <br/>Being the cosmos’s most wanted art thief? Of course. <br/>Becoming mutual enemies with the equally infamous interstellar jewellery robber? Why not. <br/>Buying his own small planet and setting up a one-man criminal empire by selling said stolen art? Well, that was what was happening.  <br/>Until one Will Solace, the intergalactic art thief in question, was picked up on a job at Apollo 7 and taken under heavy guard to the Olympus Prison Station that orbited the original Earth – the tightest security jail for the galaxies worst criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves

Traversing the galaxy in search of adventure and new civilisations with new art styles to steal and sell on the intergalactic black market? Yes.

Being the cosmos’s most wanted art thief? Of course.

Becoming mutual enemies with the equally infamous interstellar jewellery robber? Why not.

Buying his own small planet and setting up a one-man criminal empire by selling said stolen art? Well, that was what was happening.  

Until one Will Solace, the intergalactic art thief in question, was picked up on a job at Apollo 7 and taken under heavy guard to the Olympus Prison Station that orbited the original Earth – the tightest security jail for the galaxies worst criminals.

And the jewellery snatcher – whom he had graduated from trash-talking with to full-on fighting – was his new cellmate. Whatever sick joke this was, and whoever was playing it, was going to get an ancient Amazonian statue up their nose.

The masked guards of Olympus Prison gave Will a final shove into his new room, flicking a switch that sent patchworks of laser bars streaking across the doorway. Through their visor, the one on the right gave him a cruel wink.

“I’d like to see you try, Solace,” he sneered, and then turned his back to the newest prisoner, as if expecting that that would be the end of their banter trade because he’d pulled the most cliché line in the business.

“It’s originality that shuts traps, not over-used one-liners,” Will snapped, and had there been less slack in the glowing shackles snapped around his ankles, he would have received a heat blast straight to the chest. As it were, Will managed to skip out of the way, and the guard pulled his gun away from the cell to resume his post outside it.

“Pretentious trigger-happy droids,” Will muttered, rolling his eyes and sitting down in one fluid motion, crossing his legs under him as well as he could with neon green chains skittering all over the place and rubbing welts in his heels.

As a high-security prisoner, Will knew he wouldn’t be someone the higher-ups would let out to eat in the mess hall, with the other criminals in the station. He’d be fed through the laser flap in the side of the wall beside the door. Though how he was going to eat while his wrists were pinned in front of him by luminous manacles was anybody’s guess. They were clasped tighter than the lock’s on the Lord Zeus’s museum doors – one of the few places Will had never managed to burgle.

Will dug his fingernails into the metal on the opposite hand, scowling in concentration and trying to make something happen. His powers usually came to his aid here – why weren’t they working?

“I’d sarcastically ask _what is this the cat’s dragged in,_ but that might insult the cat,” a voice suddenly said, and Will’s head snapped up from where it was bent over his wrists to stare around his room. He thought he was alone. He couldn’t see anyone else so… where?

“Look again, Solace,” the person said, and Will’s eyebrows narrowed as he stared at a particularly dark section of the furthest corner. Then his expression went slack and he made a disgusted noise in this throat, raising his hands in the air.

“Oh no,” he groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The shadows suddenly started unwrapping, like the layers of a large present, and out walked the absolute last person Will wanted within a ten meter radius of him, not to mention being his cellmate.

“Di Angelo,” he growled, struggling to his feet and glaring.

The other boy was around Will’s age, in his early twenties. The familiar midnight-black hair and dark chocolate eyes made Will’s toes curl, and his moon-pale skin was starkly contrasted to the pulsing blue, skin-tight prison jumpsuit he was wearing. The black patches on his shoulders marked him as an escape-risk – just like the ones on Will’s shoulders, except his outfit was a glowing pre-dawn orange colour.

“Solace,” di Angelo greeted, his chin elevated in such a way that he managed to look down on Will despite being shorter. “Nice accessories.”

He gestured to the green shackles on Will’s ankles and arms. Will snorted.

“You wouldn’t mind stealing them from me, would you?” he asked sarcastically. Nico gave him an unpleasant smile.

“You look uncomfortable,” he said. “I wouldn’t dream of ruining that.”

Will pursed his lips and discreetly looked around for a place he could sit that wasn’t the floor. If he was going to trade insults with Nico di Angelo, he should try to get rid of the neon monstrosities as well. Nico made him angry enough he could probably rip through them.

“I love your new colour scheme, by the way” he snarked back, deciding to stalk straight past the other man to the single bed in the cell. Plopping down on it, Will crossed his ankles in his lap and started working on them. “Very subtle.”

“At least I don’t look like an extra from Hephaestus TV,” Nico retorted. Will raised his eyebrows without looking up.

“And you think that’s worse than glowing like a toxic mushroom?”

“If I had my sword, Solace,” Nico growled, “your head would be on the other side of the room faster than you could say ‘please Nico don’t’.”

Will laughed derogatorily.

“You must have a very slow swing then,” he said. “You’d have to wait a long time to hear those words from me, di Angelo.”

There wasn’t a response, so Will assumed victory for himself and devoted all attention to the shackles on his feet. He held out his hand and watched it closely, waiting for the first spark of his light manipulation powers to start. Sweat started to break out on his brow as he stared harder and harder at his palm, nothing appearing. Not even a tiny explosion, which sometimes happened.

Breathing deeply, Will ignored the worried voice in the back on his head, and tried again. He never let his eyes waver from his hand, waiting for a small stream of golden light to appear. He thought he saw bright dots above his palm and tried to control them. They didn’t move.

“It won’t work,” Nico’s voice interrupted, and Will gasped out loud as his concentration broke. He glared at the other man.

“It was working!” he barked. “There were baubles forming.”

“No,” Nico said slowly, “that was you, almost passing out. Do you always hold your breath while using your sun abilities? Moron.”

Will realised he was feeling light-headed and put a hand to his neck. His pulse was sluggish.

“Well, oh wise and powerful one, pray tell me _why_ they’re not working,” Will said angrily. Nico rolled his eyes, scowling.

“Your shackles, dumbass,” he said. “They repress your powers. Are you stupid?”

“No,” Will immediately shot back, “I’ve just never been idiotic enough to be captured by Olympus before.”

Nico’s scowled worsened and he stormed up to Will, fisting the front of his skin-tight suit and shoving the blond against the wall at his back. His eyes looked like they had fire in them. Will almost gulped. Almost.

“Then good luck escaping,” Nico snarled.

“Back at you,” Will snapped, because he was incapable of keeping his mouth shut this close to Nico di Angelo, who managed to bring out the worst in him and then do nothing about it.

“You wouldn’t make it past the first doors,” Nico told him. Will scoffed.

“And you would? If you could escape Olympus Prison Station by yourself, I’d let you live on my personal planet with me and start a jewellery-snitching business on the side for just you.”

Nico grinned in an unsettling all-teeth-but-no-sympathy way.

“You’re going to have to move your junk out of the spare bedroom in your place, then,” he told Will. Nico let go of his collar and wandered away towards the other side of the room, shooting a look over his shoulder.

“The minute you get those cuffs off, I’ll show you I can not only break myself out, but your useless ass as well.” The smirk was definitely back. “Partner.”

“You better mean that in a strictly ‘partner in crime’ sense,” Will muttered, pretending his cheeks weren’t pink as he started hacking away at the glowing green around his ankles once again.

Getting shoved in Olympus Prison Station? No.

Having triple security because he was the cosmos’s most wanted art thief? Flattering, but unhelpful.

Having his mutual enemy as his cellmate? His opinion was slowly changing.

Buying his own small planet and setting up a two-man criminal empire of stolen art and jewellery with said mutual enemy? Well, why not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Solangelo Anthology a little while ago and I forgot to put it here so here


End file.
